


I Just Want (Love)

by exonomics



Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Concubine Cho Seungyoun, Joseon dynasty inspired, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prince Han Seungwoo, Specifically the one Seungwoo wears in Sacrifice, This is all because of Sacrifice, Unspoken Love, with a ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: “In fact...” Seungyoun continues, moving his fingers to pull at the ribbon still locked in Seungwoo’s grasp. When he gets to the end, he twirls it around his wrist and tugs, jerking Seungwoo forward. “I think I would like to see you in this ribbon for a while longer.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	I Just Want (Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter went through a Missing Sacrifice Seungwoo phase, so here we are.  
> Seungwoo in his Sacrifice ribbon.  
> Title after 원해.

“Your hair is growing long,” Seungyoun mumbles against his skin. His lips caress Seungwoo’s collarbone with each syllable, and every word sends a shiver down Seungwoo’s spine.

Neither have moved in what feels like hours, too comfortable laying in the afterglow of sex. He had almost fallen back asleep before Seungyoun commented on his hair. They both woke before the sun rose, and Seungwoo took the opportunity to adore Seungyoun in his favorite way - with tongues on skin and mouths swallowing down cries of pleasure. Seungwoo will never tire of feeling satiated with Seungyoun in his arms, of his lips on his body. It is moments like this that give Seungwoo reason to rise in the mornings.

“Is it?” Seungwoo takes a strand of his hair and gives it a gentle tug. He cannot recall when he last had it trimmed. His mind has been otherwise occupied with the recent death of a neighboring governor and the weeks of political unrest for the village and family left behind. That, and the naked man lying over his chest - though he has been occupying Seungwoo’s time much longer than a region in near chaos. “Winter is coming. Perhaps it will keep my ears warm.”

“But soon it will cover your eyes,” Seungyoun sighs, leaning up to gently card his fingers through Seungwoo’s hair. “Then how will I longingly stare into them from across the room?”

Seungwoo laughs, as Seungyoun always makes him. His hair _is_ beginning to drop over his eyes. Perhaps it will be a burden if Seungwoo cannot steal glances during lessons or political meetings. “I suppose you will need to come closer -” He cups Seungyoun’s face and tilts up towards his. “-for a clearer view.”

Seungyoun hums, purring akin to a kitten as he lifts himself out of Seungwoo’s hold. He slinks across Seungwoo’s body, slides his leg further until he is seated upright in Seungwoo’s lap. “I _do_ love this view,” he muses. He takes one finger and brushes it gently against Seungwoo’s cheek, then traces it down Seungwoo’s neck, his chest. He maps out intricate patterns on Seungwoo’s bare skin, before trailing it back up to brush away the hair over Seungwoo’s forehead. _“Beautiful.”_

The early morning sun that pours through the window surrounds Seungyoun in a halo of light; highlighting high cheekbones and pale skin, hair black as night that brushes gently against a sharp jaw, eyes that twinkle and a smile holding all the answers Seungwoo will ever need.

He is a star meant for Seungwoo to worship.

He groans as he lifts himself up to sit, wrapping his arms around Seungyoun and dropping his head onto broad shoulders. “If you keep speaking like that, we may never leave the bed.”

“We cannot have that,” Seungyoun chuckles. His hands come back to brush through Seungwoo’s hair. “You would not want to keep Wooseok waiting.”

The snort Seungwoo lets out is far from a sound a prince should make. “That name is _not_ to be mentioned while we are in bed.”

Seungyoun laughs harder, and Seungwoo can feel every shake that rocks through his body. “You say that as if the very thought of your cousin will spoil our morning.”

“Yes, it will. And it is _because_ he is my cousin that I say that.” Seungwoo sits back up, scowling. “Have I told you the time he terrorized me for a week when we were children about growing a horn on my forehead, when it was just a wart?”

Seungyoun’s lips quiver. “Once or twice...”

“He convinced me that eating sweet potatoes upside down would cure it.” Seungwoo brings a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. “I think I still have the bruise from where my mother slapped me when I started to choke and -” He pauses as Seungyoun bites his lips and his cheeks go red. “...You are laughing at me.”

“Not at all, your highness,” Seungyoun replies, not even trying to hide the amused smile on his face or the way his shoulders shake again with laughter.

It never fails to surprise Seungwoo, how he can fall deeper into Seungyoun’s spell with each breath he takes.

He tightens his hold on Seungyoun’s waist and tosses him back down to the mattress, pinning him with his own body. Seungyoun always looks beautiful underneath him. “Do you know what happens to those who laugh at the prince?” he growls, ducking his head to nibble along his star’s neck.

There is no shame in the way Seungyoun presses himself against Seungwoo’s body, no hesitation to wrap his legs around Seungwoo’s waist. _“Why don’t you remind me,”_ he purrs, tilting his neck to give Seungwoo more skin to mark.

_His, his, his, his -_

There comes a loud knock on the door, echoing like thunder through the bedchamber. “If you will not be breaking your fast this morning, I will be eating your share of soup and dumplings!” calls the voice outside.

Seungwoo huffs, pulling away from his star’s neck and scowling at the door. “You wouldn’t dare!” he calls back.

It is not smart to tempt the devil, because Wooseok very much dares, and Seungwoo regrets the challenge as soon as he hears his cousin begin to laugh. The cackle fades through the walls, no doubt moving as Wooseok makes his way to the dining hall.

There is a sigh from underneath him as Seungyoun unwraps himself. “We _should_ begin the morning,” he says, moving to sit up. “I think I have occupied enough of your time.”

Seungwoo thinks otherwise, but the morning must be getting late if Wooseok is already heading for his first meal. He vaguely remembers a promise of meetings with local officials for them both throughout the day.

So, it is with great strength that he pushes himself up as well, sitting back on his shins to face Seungyoun. “Do not think I am forgetting about you,” he mumbles. He squints his eyes, leaning in so their noses touch. “Laughing at the prince’s childhood torments is punishable.”

From this close, Seungyoun’s eyes sparkle brighter than ever. “Is that a promise?”

“It is.” Seungwoo steals one more kiss. “And a prince keeps his promise.”

Seungyoun was right - the bangs over his eyes _are_ blocking his view. This will not stand.

He had not noticed until Seungyoun spoke on it, perhaps too caught up in the events of weeks past. Now that he is sitting and looking down, he notices how often his hand comes up to brush the fringe away from his forehead. While servants and consorts wear their hair long, nobility like Seungwoo have the luxury of having it trimmed, keeping neat appearances. He does not remember the last time it grew so long - maybe back when he was a child.

He also notices that when he peeks out of the corner of his eye, briefly looking away from the scroll on the table in front of him, he’s only met with black hair and not the sight of his star at the other end of the room.

No, this will not stand at all.

When he hears the patter of the Scholar’s shoes move away from his table and over to wear Wooseok is sitting, Seungwoo puts his brush down and flexes his wrist, appearing to stretch it. It is a true gesture, as an hour of calligraphy has made his hand cramp. But it becomes an opportunity to lift his head from the table and look over to where the concubine and servants sit. Seungyoun is there in the corner of the room with a few others, all poised to answer any call or need. His hair is unfortunately tied in a neat bun at the base of his neck, though Seungwoo can spot a few strands beginning to fall out. If it was just them, Seungwoo would tuck the hair back behind Seungyoun’s ear, tracing along his jaw as he does.

“Are you finished, your highness?”

Seungwoo snaps his head towards his tutor, quickly shaking his head. “No, sir,” he mumbles, picking the brush back up.

Blessedly, the Scholar doesn’t press further, though Wooseok does give him a knowing look. As if his own eyes haven’t been admiring two of the concubines; pretty boys that arrived at the palace only weeks ago. If the palace gossip is to be believed, they both have become favorites of his cousin.

Seungwoo does not get another stroke and in before the doors to the room open, and in walks his father.

Seungwoo puts his brush back down.

“I need to speak to the princes alone,” he says, his voice as calm as the still night.

Immediately, everyone rises to their feet and gives the Crown Prince a deep bow before scurrying out of the room. Seungwoo is able to catch Seungyoun’s eyes right before he leaves, and that settles the growing dread that is bubbling from his stomach. If his father came to the library, there must be trouble.

Once the room is clear, his father crosses the rest of the room to where he and Wooseok are. “We will need to make the trip to Wonju,” he sighs, rubbing his forehead. “There is a rebellion stirring. We have been asked to aid the ruling family in keeping peace.”

Seungwoo’s heart sinks.

“By keeping the peace, they mean squash the rebels like ants in the dirt,” Wooseok mumbles. One hand crumples the corner of the calligraphy paper on the table in front of him.

“We will _not_ squash anyone.” Seungwoo’s father sighs back, still rubbing his forehead. After a few moments, he lowers his hand, turning to Seungwoo with a heavy expression. “You will go and give our allies our condolences. We will not get ourselves caught up in this mess.” It is definitive, as much as his face wishes otherwise.

Seungwoo gulps. “Yes, sir.”

“You leave tomorrow at dawn. I will have General Kang get your troop together.”

Wonju is a week's journey from their home over long plains and ends with mountainous terrain. It is as unpleasant a journey as it comes, one that Seungwoo would not want to take now that the air begins to turn frigid.

But it is an order from his father, from the Crown Prince, and all Seungwoo can say is, “Yes, sir.”

For a moment, his father’s eyes turn kind. “This is our duty, Seungwoo. You must learn diplomacy.” He turns to Wooseok. _“Both_ of you. I am sure my brother would want his son to practice statesmanship.”

And with that, the Crown Prince turns and leaves them, his midnight blue robe flowing behind him.

Wooseok scowls, taking the pad of ink and knocking it over the sheet in front of him. The paper bleeds black.

Before the sun rises the next morning, Seungwoo is awakened by a handful of servants. They help dress him in his fine silk clothes and pack satchels of additional clothing for the journey. He is on the final layer of robes when he notices the door open, just wide enough for Seungyoun to slip into the room. He pads off to the side, waiting with his hands held in front, head politely tilted down.

Word must travel fast. Seungwoo had not been able to speak to Seungyoun since he received his orders yesterday. From that moment on, it was discussions with Wooseok and advisers, travel plans with the General, and a farewell offering to the Gods with his mother and sisters.

“Thank you,” Seungwoo says to the servants, stepping away as soon as his robe is tied.

The servants give a deep bow before leaving. They do not acknowledge Seungyoun as they walk by, who is still against the wall.

Once the door is closed, Seungyoun finally peeks away from the corner. Seungwoo moves to sit at the edge of the bed and opens his arms. A smile finally appears on his star’s face, before he crosses the room and falls into Seungwoo’s lap. “Must you go?” he whispers into Seungwoo’s neck, nuzzling as he speaks.

“Yes,” Seungwoo laments, with a sigh of his own. His hands cup the back of Seungyoun’s head. “But it will only be for a few weeks.” A kiss to his star’s forehead, “We will be back before the first snow.”

He prays.

Seungyoun hums. He does not question the promise. Instead, he noses up Seungwoo’s neck, peppering soft kisses across Seungwoo’s jaw to his mouth. Seungwoo sighs into the kiss, wishing that this moment would last longer than it must.

When Seungwoo pulls away, his eyes open to look at his star, but he only sees a curtain of black. He scowls. “Damn hair.” He pushes his bangs back, but they bounce right back into place.

“Maybe I should fix this…” Seungyoun mumbles, brushing his fingers through Seungwoo’s bangs. When he does, Seungwoo sees a soft smile on his star’s face.

Seungyoun reaches and tugs at the band in his hair. His midnight hair falls against his jaw. He then moves off of Seungwoo’s lap, onto the bed and behind Seungwoo.

Seungwoo turns his body, “What are you...“

Seungyoun smiles again. “Allow me to get that hair off of your face, your highness,” he says, then turns to reach towards the small table in the side of the bed, towards the clay pot that Seungwoo always keeps within hands reach.

“D-do not use that!” Seungwoo squawks when he realizes what Seungyoun means to do, pulling on Seungyoun’s arm like a child.

Seungyoun does not even speak back, just hums as he removes the lid to the pot and dips his fingers into the oil - the oil whose purpose is to aid in their _bedroom_ _activities._

Seungwoo squawks again.

“Now, now your highness,” Seungyoun chuckles, no doubt sensing exactly what Seungwoo is thinking. “We need to keep your hair in place.” Once his fingers are covered, he turns back to Seungwoo, nudging him. “Eyes forward, please.”

Seungwoo complies, more to hide the burning blush he feels creeping into his cheeks; as if not even a day ago, he was using that oil to make Seungyoun orgasm with only his fingers before his cock.

Now it is Seungyoun who has his fingers dipped in the oil, as he brings the hand up to Seungwoo’s hair. Seungwoo never used oil in his hair, never had the need, and it is a strange sensation. Slimy. But when Seungyoun brushes his fingers through his hair and spreads the oil, the sliminess subsides.

It almost becomes pleasant, the way Seungyoun brushes fingers through his hair and against his scalp. Seungwoo has always loved when Seungyoun would run his fingers through his hair - it makes him feel grounded, a reminder that Seungyoun is there with him. So, for the next few moments, Seungwoo closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Seungyoun brushing his hair, pulling some strands back while others are left out. Seungyoun goes for more oil when he gets to the middle of Seungwoo’s hair, finishing up at the crown when he takes the band and wraps Seungwoo’s hair in it.

“There,” Seungyoun says with a triumphant grin when he climbs off the bed to stand in front of Seungwoo. “Now I can see you.” He pulls Seungwoo to his feet, bringing him to the large mirror on the wall, and -

Oh.

His hair is pulled back in an intricate pattern, with some pieces purposely left out. The strands left against his forehead frame his face that makes him look...lovely, he supposes is the word that best describes how he feels.

Seungyoun is looking pleased in the mirror, until his face turns thoughtful for a moment. He hums, then claps his hands together. “Ah!”

Before Seungwoo can blink, Seungyoun runs out of the room. Seungwoo is left in front of the mirror, staring at how his star transformed his appearance. Seungwoo always thought he looked plain, not handsome like his cousin, not regal like his father. Just...ordinary. But something about the way his hair curls around his face and is pulled back makes him look like a prince.

Seungyoun works wonders.

His star runs back into the room, holding out a silver patterned ribbon in his hand. “One last touch!” he announces, tying the ribbon around the band on Seungwoo’s hair and letting it fall past Seungwoo’s shoulders. With a pleased huff, Seungyoun turns Seungwoo to face him. “That is my favorite ribbon,” he says, giving the end of the ribbon a gentle tug. “Be sure to bring it safely back.”

It is a playful demand, complete with Seungyoun setting his hands on his hips, but Seungwoo can hear the softness in his voice, how there is worry deep in his bright eyes.

It is in these moments that Seungwoo falls deeper.

With a step forward, Seungyoun brings a hand to cup his face. “Return to me, Seungwoo,” he whispers, a confession for only him to hear.

His heart swells, as it does every time Seungyoun says his birth name. “Always,” he whispers back, kissing every word that he holds in his heart, every word he wishes he could say aloud into Seungyoun’s lips, every word he would say if he were not prince and Seungyoun not servant. “I promise.”

Their troop has not even traveled through the palace walls when Wooseok rides up next to Seungwoo’s horse. _“What-”_ Wooseok asks, pointing to Seungwoo’s hair with a sour look. “-is _that?”_

Seungwoo catches the tail of the ribbon with his fingers. He tries to keep himself from smiling. “A good luck charm.”

Wooseok snorts. “Ah, of course. I feel the wings of our good fortune already.”

“And what makes you so unpleasant this morning?”

His cousin snorts again. “I am sure I’m not the only one between us who’d rather be elsewhere then on horseback to Wonju.”

Definitely not. Seungwoo still cannot believe he is actually leaving for Wonju; but usually, his cousin is daring and adventurous, always ready to travel to far away villages and kingdoms. Even if Wonju is a difficult journey, Wooseok would never skip the opportunity to leave the palace walls. Seungwoo wonders what changed his cousin’s mood...

“Ah,” he says aloud when he understands. “You miss your paramours.”

Wooseok’s head turns so sharply that Seungwoo hears his neck crack. “They are _not_ my paramours.” The attempt to snarl was made, but even Wooseok must see the flush that appears on his own checks.

And Seungwoo, who has never seen his cousin take a liking to a concubine, let alone _two_ , is quick to abuse his observation.

He points to where Wooseok’s robes lay against his collarbone. “The bruises on your neck say otherwise.”

Wooseok brings a hand up to his neck, right where marks are littered down into his robe. The blush grows on his face. “I hope you fall into a patch of poison ivy,” he growls, kicking his horse and surging forward in the troop.

That night, Seungwoo sits outside his tent by the fire, staring up to the sky and stars and moon. He smiles and closes his eyes, sending his silent message up to the stars: _I am well, we crossed into Seongnam. I miss you already. Be safe._

As the fire crackles and the crickets chirp, and as a cool fall breeze whistles through the trees, Seungwoo imagines he hears a message back: _Things are well here. I miss you, too. Return to me._

Seungyoun first told him about speaking to the moon and stars at night. It was back when Seungyoun was still new to the palace and Seungwoo’s court of servants, back when Seungwoo first found himself orbiting around the man with an infectious grin and mischievous eyes. Seungwoo found him late one night, sitting against the dormitory wall and appearing to be asleep. Seungwoo went over to wake him, but got the scare of his life when Seungyoun turned, alert, before Seungwoo could take his shoulder.

“Apologies, your highness,” Seungyoun said, bowing deep to the ground when Seungwoo shrieked like a crow. Though, Seungwoo still remembers how his shoulders shook with laughter.

Some things never change.

Seungwoo spent the rest of the night sitting next to Seungyoun and staring at the stars. He could not sleep, anyway. “Do you do this every night?” he asked Seungyoun.

“Most,” Seungyoun answered. “It is comforting.”

“What is it that you do?”

“Speak to the stars. To those I miss.” Seungyoun closed his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Mostly to my mother. I tell her that I am safe and healthy, and I miss her.” After a moment, his eyes opened again and turned his head to Seungwoo. “But I am happy here.”

It was the first time Seungwoo noticed how his skin sparkled in the moonlight, how the stars seemed to shine in his eyes. It was the first time that his heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest, the first time he had asked Seungyoun if he may kiss him, the first time Seungyoun said Seungwoo may have anything he wanted.

And since, they made a promise to speak through the stars when Seungwoo travels away. Though strange at first, it has become a comfort to Seungwoo. Especially now, as the air turns bitter with the coming of winter.

He grasps the ribbon in his hair. _Please stay warm_ , he says to the stars. _We will be back soon._

A mild breeze passes then, warmer than he has felt all day, and it makes Seungwoo smile. _Thank you, my star._

Something strikes the back of his head. _“Ow!”_ Seungwoo rubs the spot and he turns to find a slipper behind him. “What the-“ He looks up.

“Get your ass in here before you catch your death,” Wooseok growls from their tent.

Ah.

Seungwoo sighs, but does make his way to the tent. He leaves the slipper outside, though, and Wooseok wakes to one less shoe.

Wonju is lovely, Seungwoo must admit. Once over the mountains, the landscape is breathtaking: lush green valleys backdropped by snow capped mountains. The village is just as picturesque, especially when their troop is quickly met with food and drink from the governor’s family and shown to the grounds where they may rest. Seungwoo has never been happier to see a bed.

They are also quickly offered company for the evening, to which Seungwoo politely declines. He is not interested in bedding anyone else, even though there is no reason to remain loyal to Seungyoun. A prince can have as many concubines as he chooses, but no one has tempted him since he first met Seungyoun.

He _is_ interested when Wooseok also declines any concubines. Wooseok must truly favor his new paramours.

And for all the times his cousin made faces at _him_ for favoring Seungyoun.

The next morning, he and Wooseok give their condolences to the governor’s family, with Seungwoo reciting lines of continued support from the Crown Prince since this village has been supportive of his family. He nearly falters when he sees the Governor’s young daughter break down into tears at the mention of her father’s death, but keeps as best of a level face as he can.

He does go off script to give a more sympathetic condolence to the daughter after. A prince would never give such personal attention, but she is a child who has lost her father, and she does give him a small smile after.

The days drag on for the time they are there. The deceased’s son is younger than Seungwoo and is determined to make him leave troops to aid in fighting any rebellions that may arise. Seungwoo is growing tired of forcing a tight grin and reminding him that the royal family will aid should violence erupt - but not to threaten. The widow mentions several times of her daughter’s eligibility for both Wooseok and Seungwoo to hear, then mentioning _her_ eligibility should either prince fancy her. Wooseok makes a gagging motion when she is not looking.

Seungwoo cannot wait to leave.

_It is taking longer than anticipated. I am sorry. We will be a few days longer, my star. Be safe. I cannot wait to see you. I..._

Seungwoo stops himself, as foolish as it may be. Even speaking it to the stars feels rash.

So instead, he thinks, _I will return to you,_ to the sky, before rolling over and facing away from the window.

“I never thought I would miss this place…” Wooseok sighs as soon as they are through the palace gates.

Seungwoo groans in agreement. “Let us never go to Wonju again.” He cannot recall the last time his feet and ass were so sore from riding. Perhaps he will remain in bed for the foreseeable future until his body no longer feels bruised and battered.

Wooseok slumps against his horse, letting her lead him along the path. “If I ever complain about our kingdom again, remind me of Madam Song’s sagging breasts and the mountains of Wonjin that want us dead.”

Somehow, Seungwoo finds the energy to laugh, even if it ends with a coughing fit. He pulls his cloak tighter around his body with one hand and the reign of his horse in the other. The air has turned from a slight chill to a bitter cold in the weeks they have been gone. It even snowed when they were away - the first snowfall of the winter. The snow seemed to follow them from the tops of Wonju’s mountain tops all the way home.

“You go on ahead,” Wooseok calls, steering his horse off towards the dining pavilion. “I am going to eat myself an entire boar.” He turns back and puts a hand to his stomach. “And still have room for tteok!”

Seungwoo gives another hearty chuckle. “At least save me some for the morning!”

His cousin at least has the respect to call back, “I promise no such thing!”

Well, Seungwoo can do a day or two without tteok. What he _cannot_ do without is his own bed.

And Seungyoun.

Just the thought of his star has Seungwoo pulling his horse faster to the palace stables.

Once his horse is settled, Seungwoo walks quickly through the slush and snow to the living quarters, where he is one step into the pavilion when he is spotted by a servant walking past.

“O-oh!” the boy startles, giving a low bow. “W-welcome home, your highness!”

Ah, this is one of Wooseok’s paramours.

The boy does not wait for Seungwoo to answer before he quickly straightens himself up. “How was your journey, your highness?” He moves to takes Seungwoo’s outer robe and riding gear from him. Seungwoo can see the slight shake in his hands as he does so. “I-I can have these cleaned for you. Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?” The boy pauses, biting his lip. “I could...prepare a bath for you?”

There is an endearing enthusiasm to his words, an eagerness to please even though he looks as lost as a deer. “I am fine,” Seungwoo honestly answers, shaking his head. “Thank you…”

The boy gives a bashful smile. “Yohan, your highness.”

Seungwoo can see why his cousin favors him. Charming with a pretty smile, and a glow about him that reminds of Seungyoun.

“Thank you, Yohan.” Seungwoo nods his head, and the ribbon still tied to his hair brushes against his shoulder. He takes it in his hand. “When you are finished with the robes, have Seungyoun sent to my chambers.”

“Yes, your highness.” Yohan gives another bow before he scurries down the hall.

Seungwoo nearly lets him go, but changes his mind as he calls, “Yohan?”

The concubine sharply turns on his heels, nearly tripping on his slippers and letting out a surprised squeak. Seungwoo tries to hide the smile that threatens to appear on his lips. “My cousin went for a meal in the dining pavilion. Can you please check on him as well?”

Wooseok will have to thank him later, especially by the way Yohan’s eyes light up at the mention of his cousin. “Y-yes, your highness!” And away he scurries yet again.

Yes, Wooseok will owe him a favor. A rather large favor. He will muse on what that will be.

The sight of his bedroom is one to behold after nearly a month away, especially his bed. Seungwoo cannot help the sigh that he lets out when he walks over and caresses his blanket with his fingers. The heavy wool blankets of Wonju could not compare to this beautiful, delicate silk. He surely will not leave the bed for the days to come.

As he waits, Seungwoo takes off his robes and the hosiery from his feet, and quickly takes a basin and jug of water to wipe clean himself from the dirt and sweat of travel. The water is cold, but he does not want to call for a warm bath. He will later, after.

After he is reunited with his star and becomes dirty once again.

 _Gods above,_ how he has missed Seungyoun.

And _Gods above,_ does that hold on his heart only grow when he finishes tying a loose, clean robe around his body and turns to find Seungyoun standing in his doorway.

“Welcome home,” his star says, with a smile that puts the sun and moon to shame.

He finds himself silent, unable to speak at the sight of Seungyoun after so many weeks - he does, though, open his arms wide and lets Seungyoun fall into him, wrapping themselves against each other.

Yes, _now_ he is home.

“I missed you,” Seungyoun mumbles into his neck, every syllable caressing the skin beneath his mouth.

Seungwoo sighs at the sensation. “I missed you, too.” He brings a hand to thread through Seungyoun’s hair, gently placing a kiss on top of his head. “I am sorry we did not return sooner.” It has almost been four weeks since he left - an entire week longer than he or Weooseok planned to be away.

Seungyoun leaves a kiss of his own at the base of Seungwoo’s throat before he pulls back to look at Seungwoo. “You are here now,” he says, voice still low as he cups Seungwoo’s face with his hand. The twinkle in his eyes glows brighter in the setting sun.

That reminds Seungwoo. He unwraps himself from his star to pull at the ribbon in his hair. “Here,” he says, handing the ribbon to Seungyoun. “As promised. Back safe and sound.”

Seungyoun looks down at the ribbon. There is a moment of silence before he moves, closing Seungwoo’s hand around the ribbon and shaking his head with a tender smile. “No, I think it looks better on you, your highness.”

Seungwoo does not miss the way Seungyoun’s eyes turn mischievous.

“In fact...” Seungyoun continues, moving his fingers to pull at the ribbon still locked in Seungwoo’s grasp. When he gets to the end, he twirls it around his wrist and tugs, jerking Seungwoo forward. “I think I would like to see you in this ribbon for a while longer.”

Seungwoo’s mouth turns dry.

“You promised to be back before the first snow,” Seungyoun idly sighs. He must sense the effect this is having in Seungwoo, of the power he holds, because he starts walking backwards, pulling Seungwoo towards the bed with an almost bored expression on his beautiful face. “And princes keep their promises, do they not?”

“T-they do,” Seungwoo nearly squeaks.

“And back before you left…I believe you promised a punishment for me?” Seungyoun jerks the ribbon again, pulling Seungwoo against his body, their noses touching. “It seems you broke your promises, your highness.”

Seungwoo can only nod, all thought drowning in the dark promises of Seungyoun’s eyes and the pit of arousal that is building deep within him. His cock is twitching with interest, and he has not even begun to touch Seungyoun yet.

“What should we do with a prince who has broken his promise?” Seungyoun clicks his tongue, the even expression still on his face. For a moment, he looks down, eyes towards where their bodies are touching. Seungwoo wonders if Seungyoun feels his cock hardening underneath this robe. “You promised me a punishment.” When Seungyoun looks back up, his tongue licks against his lips. “Maybe...it is _you_ who should be punished instead?”

 _Gods almighty,_ this man will be the death of him.

Seungwoo must clear his throat before he can speak, “T-that sounds fair.”

Seungyoun takes a moment to look over his face, perhaps checking if Seungwoo truly means to play this game. It is not often that they delve into rough sex; often choosing slow, languid lovemaking when in bed. This, though - this is something new. Something that is setting a hot flame within Seungwoo’s being, and he can only nod again to show that _yes,_ he will have whatever Seungyoun will give him.

The smile his star gives is breathtaking.

“Well…” Seungyoun releases his hold on the ribbon, moving his hand up to the knot of the robe around Seungwoo’s waist. “I suppose a fitting punishment would be to not give you what you most desire...” His fingers play with the knot, slipping between the fabric to gently loosen the hold. “What is it you want most, your highness?”

“You,” Seungwoo breathes, hitching when Seungyoun’s fingers move from the knot up to where his chest is beginning to peak from underneath the robe. “A-always you-”

“I must admit,” Seungyoun cuts him off, as if he didn’t hear him. His finger slips further up Seungwoo’s chest. ”I, too, have been aching for you since you left.” He continues to move his hand upwards, feather soft touches that leave Seungwoo breathless, especially once the finger reaches the base of Seungwoo’s neck. “But I think I have a proper punishment in mind for you, your highness.”

Seungwoo gulps. “M-May I kiss you?” he whispers, hesitant; as if he has not already laid claim to every patch of skin of Seungyoun’s body.

His star hums, tapping his finger against Seungwoo’s neck, thoughtful, until Seungwoo thinks he may combust from the anticipation.

“You may,” Seungyoun finally decides, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Seungwoo snaps.

He drops the ribbon still clutched in his hand as one arm wraps around Seungyoun’s waist, while the other tears at the knot in Seungyoun’s robe. It is Seungyoun who brings their lips together, pushing Seungwoo’s robe off as he licks into Seungwoo’s mouth. They are naked before Seungwoo realizes, only noticing when he feels Seungyoun’s cock against his thigh.

He lets his star move them to the bed, lets Seungyoun push him down first onto the mattress. Seungwoo moves to settle himself by the head of the bed, while Seungyoun ducks down for a moment, standing up again with the ribbon back in his hand. “We will need this,” he announces.

Seungwoo gulps again.

Seungyoun climbs on top of the mattress and across Seungwoo’s body, moving until he is hovering above Seungwoo’s head. “Do you trust me?” he asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Seungwoo’s forehead.

Seungwoo lifts his chin to catch Seungyoun’s lips. “Always.” And it is the truth. There is none whom he trusts more than the man above him.

Said man gives another beautiful smile before he guides Seungwoo to move back down the mattress, just enough so that when he takes both of Seungwoo’s hands into his own and raises them above Seungwoo’s head, they knock against the posts and rungs at the head of the bed.

Then, he understands.

“Beautiful…” Seungyoun purrs as he takes the ribbon and wraps it around Seungwoo’s wrists. Once secure, Seungwoo can feel the ribbon tighten as Seungyoun weaves the rest through the rungs of the bed frame. When his star pulls away, there is an awestruck smile on his face. “You look so _beautiful,_ your highness.”

Heat burns in his cheeks when he moves his wrists, feeling the soft fabric of the ribbon against his skin. “S-Seungyoun-”

“Ah-ah,” Seungyoun sings, as if speaking to a child. “You are to keep your hands like this, understood?” He leans down again to nudge his nose against Seungwoo’s, their lips just brushing together. “No touching.”

 _Cruel._ Seungyoun knows there is nothing Seungwoo loves more than running his hands along his body, feeling every touch of his star under his fingers. And now, he is bound. If he were to try hard enough, he _could_ pull free from the restraints - but that is not what Seungyoun wants. If his star wants him tied, at his mercy, then Seungwoo will play his game. But, he is not certain of his control. He already feels his cock hard against his stomach, twitching just at the thought of being exposed, tied to the bed frame on display, with Seungyoun staring down at him like a wolf at his kill.

He bites his lips to keep from moaning.

“Do you understand?” Seungyoun asks again, this time with a gentler look in his eyes. His hand moves back towards Seungwoo’s wrists.

Seungwoo gives as convincing a nod as he can muster through the heat of arousal. He cannot remember a time when he felt this hot. _“Yes.”_

There are a few moments of pause as Seungyoun checks over Seungwoo once more. While Seungwoo finds it endearing that Seungyoun wishes to keep him comfortable, he truly needs to feel his star against him. He accentuates this need by lifting his hips off the mattress. He cannot reach Seungyoun, but his actions go noticed.

Seungyoun smiles before kissing down Seungwoo’s body, from his lips to his jaw, nosing down to the base of his throat. The first kiss against his collarbone has Seungwoo sighing, turning into a choked gasp when he feels teeth graze along the skin. How he wishes he could run his fingers through Seungyoun’s hair, hold his star where it feels just right.

But he cannot.

It is cruel. Absolutely cruel.

Once he has marked his collarbone, Seungyoun hums his way to Seungwoo’s nipples, licking over one, then the other, before continuing to travel down to his groin. Seungyoun’s mouth _just_ misses Seungwoo’s cock, placing teasing kisses just over where it is lying against his stomach.

Seungwoo whines, canting his hips to try to meet Seungyoung’s mouth.

“Does his highness think he deserves to have my mouth?” his star asks, looking up to meet Seungwoo’s eyes. That mischievous grin is back on his face. Seungwoo wishes he could kiss it off.

He lifts his hips again, testing to see if he can rub himself against Seungyoun now that he is closer. His star is quick though, and moves as soon as Seungwoo is just about to rub against his leg. _“Seungyoun,”_ Seungwoo groans, throwing his head back onto the mattress.

“You do not listen to instruction well, your highness,” Seungyoun sighs, as if disappointed. “Did I not say there would be no touching?”

“F-from my hands, not my cock,” is how Seungwoo answers, trying once more to feel some sort of friction against his arousal.

Seungyoun sighs again, this time more defeated. “No,” he says, getting up and swinging his body off of Seungwoo’s. He settles himself on his knees next to Seungwoo’s chest. “I do not think you deserve my mouth.” He clicks his tongue. “Nor my cock.”

He feels regretful now.

Seungwoo wonders if Seungyoun means to leave him here, tied to the bed with a leaking cock for someone to stumble upon in the morning. A fitting punishment for broken promises and not following instruction. He even feels shame when his body does not seem to mind the thought of being left bound all night.

But then Seungyoun reaches for the oil, still atop of the small table next to the bed.

“W-what are you-”

“I said you did not deserve my cock,” Seungyoun explains, taking the clay pot and placing it on the bed. “But _I_ certainly have deserved yours.”

This time, Seungwoo cannot bite back the moan that bubbles in his chest.

There is an efficiency, a sense of normalcy as Seungyoun perches himself back into Seungwoo’s lap, sitting just above his cock. It is one of his favorite ways of fucking, and one of Seungwoo’s as well, though it is usually _him_ who is spreading Seungyoun open for his cock. This time, Seungyoun reaches into the oil and brings his fingers behind him, bracing one hand on Seungwoo’s chest.

His eyes flutter shut, a soft gasp escaping his mouth.

Seungwoo moans again, writhing against the ribbon. He will descend into madness before the end of this game.

“A shame,” Seungyoun breathes, tone still casual, as if discussing crop supply and demand at a political meeting. “I was looking forward to your fingers.” A slick noise sounds, and it has Seungyoun gasping again. “Mine cannot go as deep.” “

“Untie my hands and I will fuck you how you like,” Seungwoo nearly growls. He tugs at the ribbon to make his point.

But all he receives is a chuckle. “Clever, your highness. But you are not in the position to be making demands.”

He is not in the position to do _anything_ \- all he can do is lay on his back and watch his star pleasure himself, working his own fingers inside of him when it should be _Seungwoo_ doing so. It is _maddening._

 _“_ S-Seungyoun-”

“Yes, Seungwoo?” Seungyoun asks, at the same moment his hand brushes against Seungwoo’s cock.

That does it. Hearing his name on his star’s lips breaks the last string of sanity. He throws his head back into the mattress, hips desperately bucking up when Seungyoun fully takes his cock in his hand. “N-need-” Seungwoo moans when Seungyoun twists his wrist. “Need you-”

“I know,” Seungyoun coos. “You are taking your punishment well…”

When Seungwoo peaks an eye open, he sees his star looking down upon him with an awed expression. It then turns to one of pleasure, Seungyoun moaning aloud at his own fingers. Before Seungwoo can voice his need once again, how he needs to touch Seungyoun, both of Seungyoun’s hands move to the clay pot. His slick hand reaches in for more oil, then brings it to Seungwoo’s hardened cock. _“Fuck.”_

Seungyoun gives a soft laugh. “Such vulgar language from his highness.”

“Y-you will hear more u-unless you-” Seungwoo moans again when the grip on his dick tightens.

“Making demands again…” Seungyoun clucks with a smirk on his lips. He looks to be enjoying Seungwoo’s suffering.

The prince may resort back to begging, shame be damned. Let the entire palace grounds hear him. But blessedly, his star must take pity on him - he shuffles forward, then takes Seungwoo’s cock and rolls his hips back, sinking down.

 _“Fuck,”_ Seungwoo groans, the loudest he has been. The head of his cock is engulfed by velvet heat, a familiar warmth that he has missed; so tight that Seungwoo may find his release just by being inside of his star.

This time, Seugnyoun does not chastise his vocabulary, too preoccupied biting his own lip as his face screws in pleasure, steadily sinking down until he takes all of Seungwoo’s cock inside of him. Though Seungwoo would love to fuck up into the tight heat and steal noises from his star’s lips, he does not. He is patient, waiting for Seungyoun to relax around him. They have laid with each other enough for him to know exactly when Seungyoun’s body is ready; when Seungyoun’s fluttering eyes peak open, when his thighs quiver, when he gently rocks his body.

And it is only when the first pleasured gasp spills from Seungyoun’s lips does Seungwoo roll his hips, bracing his feet against the mattress to fuck into his star.

Seungyoun cries out at the sudden movement. He nearly falls over, arms buckling above Seungwoo. _“Gods.”_

That is what he wants to hear, a facade cracking and melodic moans. Seungwoo keeps fucking into Seungyoun, watching with heavy eyes as his star throws his head back, running a hand down his body to tease his pink, perked nipples. His skin is already slick with sweat, glistening in the soft candle light of the bedroom, and his hair and fallen free from its neat style, now brushing free against his jaw.

He is magnificent; beautiful, in every sense of the word.

If Seungwoo were not bound, he would grip Seungyoun’s hips and thighs until they bruised. He would lean up and take each of Seungyoun’s nipples into his mouth, lick them until Seungyoun begged him to stop. He would take Seungyoun’s hips and hold him steady as he fucked into him; hold Seungyoun close as he whispered into his ear; leave a trail of marks on his neck and shoulders, a reminder that Seungyoun is _his._

But, by the Gods, he _cannot._

All Seungwoo can do is moan.

He tries to match the rhythm that Seungyoun sets, wanting to hear more cries spill from his star’s lips, wanting to pleasure Seungyoun as much as Seungyoun pleasures him. He angles his hips just right, earning a higher pitched string of cries from his star when their hips meet at every thrust. They fuck hard enough that the sound of their bodies coming together echoes within the bedroom, almost as loud as their moans of satisfaction. Seungwoo could spend the evening like this, watching and listening as Seungyoun falls apart with his name on Seungyoun’s lips. There is nothing more lovely than seeing his star come undone.

But he needs more.

“P-please-” he whimpers again, tugging again at the ribbon. He is not sure how much he can take. _“Seungyoun-”_

He needs to touch Seungyoun.

There is a breathy laugh above him as Seungyoun leans down, letting himself slide across Seungwoo’s body. His hands trail up Seungwoo’s arms until they meet his tied hands. “Have you been punished enough, Seungwoo?” he asks, mouth finding Seungwoo’s with each syllable.

 _“Yes.”_ Seungwoo gives another desperate tug at the ribbon. This has been enough punishment for a lifetime. Seungyoun’s body is meant to be worshiped with all that Seungwoo can offer. “Yes, Seungyoun, _please.”_ He leans up to properly catch Seungyoun’s lips, begging though his kisses. “N-need to touch y-you-“

His hands are freed before finishes, and the moment he can feel the ribbon slip down his wrists, he grabs Seungyoun by the waist and flips them, throwing Seungyoun onto his back and spreading his legs wide. His hands waste no time in grabbing any smooth skin they can find - one hand finds Seungyoun’s thigh while the other brushes over a nipple, his tongue licks into Seungyoun’s mouth and Seungyoun’s arms drape across his back.

 _“You will drive me to madness,”_ Seungwoo groans against Seungyoun’s lips.

His star does not respond, but one of Seungyoun’s hands comes up to Seungwoo’s hair, tugging on the strands and making Seungwoo whimper louder. He then feels Seungyoun’s other hand snake down between their bodies, finding Seungwoo’s cock once more. Nimble fingers brush against the head before nudging it against his entrance, and Seungwoo is quick to line himself and sink back inside of Seungyoun in one swift motion.

They both gasp.

There is no hesitation now, only carnal desire to reach their ends. Heavy breaths, wet kisses, oil and pre-release leaking onto the mattress. Seungyoun is pliant beneath him, whispering words of adoration that Seungwoo cannot fully hear. His body can only feel the tight heat around his cock, the gentle hand caressing through his hair, the beat of Seungyoun’s heart against his chest, his orgasm creeping from the tips of his toes and crawling through his legs. He grabs Seungyoun’s cock and gives strong pumps in time with his hips, holding off his own release as best he can.

Seungyoun gives a pleased sigh, jerking into Seungwoo’s grip. _“‘Ngwoo.”_ The hands in Seungwoo’s hair twist harder. _“My prince-”_

Seungwoo pulls his head back to watch Seungyoun’s eyes quiver shut, head thrown back and mouth hang open as he spills white against his chest and over Seungwoo’s fist. He tightens around Seungwoo through his orgasm, but Seungyoun keeps rolling his hips, legs wrapping around Seungwoo’s waist and bringing him as close as their bodies allow. The hunger in his eyes stays, and Seungwoo knows what he is waiting for.

So he fucks harder, eyes rolling back at the friction around his cock. He will not last much longer, not with the way Seungyoun is clenching around him, not with the cries of his name and pleads for his release, filthy moans of, _“Please, Seungwoo, please inside-“_

When Seungwoo finds his end, burying himself as far as he can, it is with Seungyoun’s name on his lips.

Hips twitching and cock still pulsing, he falls easily into Seungyoun’s waiting arms, panting into his star’s neck as the rush of orgasm pounds through his body. Blinding lights dance behind his eyes and waves of pleasure wash over his body, a dizzying crescendo that only sex with Seungyoun can bring. Even when the high of his orgasm dims to the soft afterglow, Seungwoo feels just as pleasured. Their chests rise and fall in tandem. Their hearts beat on the same rhythm. They truly become one in the same - one body, one heart, one soul.

Seungwoo revels in it.

“I...you are not hurt?”

Seungyoun’s voice is small, so hesitant that Seungwoo immediately pushes himself onto his elbows to look his star in the eyes, giving a slight hiss as his cock slips out. “No,” he answers with confidence, accentuating his words with a soft kiss on Seungyoun’s lips. He keeps kissing until the unsure frown is off of Seungyoun’s face, to which he puts their foreheads together and gives a playfully stern glare. _“But I will have my revenge on you.”_

Seungyoun gives a breathless chuckle. “I look forward, your highness.”

There. The bright tone returns to his voice and the world is righted. Seungwoo gives a content sigh and he buries his face back into Seungyoun’s neck, where he hopes to stay for a few moments more. They will have to bathe, eventually. They are filthy from sweat and their orgasms, and Seungyoun prefers to fall asleep clean. But for now, Seungwoo wants nothing more than to bask in the warmth that he has missed.

“I meant it.”

Seungwoo turns his head to look up at Seungyoun reaching an arm over their heads, tugging the ribbon still tied to a bed rung. Once freed, Seungoun brings the ribbon to his chest where Seungwoo can see. “The ribbon looks more lovely on you,” he says, with a slight yawn. “You should keep it.”

 _“You_ are the most beautiful…” Seungwoo mumbles back with no bite to his words. He feels the heaviness of sleep settle into his bones, from sex and from his travels. No doubt they both will tire out in minutes. “Though…” He runs a finger against the ribbon, watching as the silver fabric catches the candlelight. ”I think I _shall_ keep it.” Using a tremendous amount of inner strength, he pushes himself back up onto his forearm. With his other hand, he takes the ribbon and leaves a kiss on Seungyoun’s knuckles in its place. “A piece of you that will always be with me.”

He expects a playful response, their common nighttime ritual of teasing words and soft kisses before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. But when he pulls away from pressing kisses into his star’s hand, he is met not with a flirtatious expression, but one of such fondness that Seungwoo sucks in a breath.

“I would like that,” Seungyoun whispers, moving his hand to brush his knuckles against Seungwoo’s cheek. “I would like to always be with you.” His eyes are heavy with emotion and each syllable drips with deep sincerity.

Perhaps, even something more.

Seungwoo almost cracks, almost spills the words, almost falls over the edge that neither can afford. Even though Seungwoo can see it in Seungyoun’s eyes. Even though Seungwoo has known since that first night speaking to the moon and stars. Even though they silently wish that they could.

He does not speak.

But, one day.

One day, Seungwoo will speak aloud the words that ring true in his heart, when the time is right. When they are only Seungwoo and Seungyoun, and nothing else matters. It may not be in this lifetime, but one day, Seungwoo will tell Seungyoun.

For now, he leans down to put their foreheads together. “You always will,” he says.

Seungyoun brushes their noses together “Promise?”

“I promise,” Seungwoo whispers back, and he leans in to kiss the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can follow me on Twitter @meggsandbaecon~


End file.
